gurusometruthbetoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Diao Chan
Diao Chan not playable in Story Mode and Only Playable in Versus Battle (Warriors Orochi 4). Unlock Characters *Warriors Orochi 3 - Chapter 3 -Tong Gate (redux) *Warriors Orochi 4 - Curse of the Demon Snake - Chapter 5 - Dong Zhou's Last Stand Controls *Diao Chan is affiliated with nine sectioned whip in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. *EX Attack: Square, Square, Square, Tri, Tri: Spins in place declaring her battle cry causing an attack and speed buff to temporarily increase speed and attack for a short time. *Musou - Silver Lotus (銀蓮): Circle: Performs a "prancing" dance while surrounded by a pink flowerlike petal aura, hitting enemies as she dances around. Used in Warriors Orochi 3 and Select Musou 1 in Warriors Orochi 4. *Alternate Musou - Lunar Dance (月李): R1 + Circle: Performs a spinning dance in place, hitting enemies with the same flowery aura as she spins around continuously. The animation used for this move varies in each version of the game. Used in Select Musou 2 in Warriors Orochi 4. *X, Tri: Spins around while descending, sending nearby enemies up into the air. *R1: Quickly swings whip to perform an aerial dance that devastates the enemy within landing range. *X, R1 (Ultimate only): Hangs unto whip while spinning around kicking at the enemy sideways multiple times. *EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): Square, Tri, Tri: Performs two radial strikes and a slide attack while covered in numerous petals. *Aerial Musou - Blossoming Flower (木花相): X, Circle: Gracefully lands on top of an enemy. If it successfully connects, she will perform three somersault kicks in a row. *Awakening Musou: Encircles flaming weapon in a vertical fashion slowly. Ends the attack with a pirouette kick that sends off electric surges followed by a shockwave-generating flip kick. The extension picks up the speed by having her hop around spinning with whip in hand before including additional hits. Warriors Orochi 4 Gallery Image:20180528 103459 무쌍 오로치 3 - 초선 - EX Attack 1.jpg|Spins in place declaring her battle cry causing an attack and speed buff to temporarily increase speed and attack for a short time. Image:20180528 103512 무쌍 오로치 3 - 초선 - EX Attack 2.jpg|Performs two radial strikes and a slide attack while covered in numerous petals. 20180528 103618 무쌍 오로치 3 - 초선 - Attack 2.jpg 20180528 103634 무쌍 오로치 3 - 초선 - Attack 4.jpg 20180528 103601 무쌍 오로치 3 - 초선 - Attack 5.jpg Image:20180528 103546 무쌍 오로치 3 - 초선 - Musou Attack 1.jpg|Silver Lotus Image:20180528 103706 무쌍 오로치 3 - 초선 - Musou Attack 2.jpg|Lunar Dance Image:20180528 104016 무쌍 오로치 3 - 초선 - Aerial Musou Attack.jpg|Blossoming Flower Image:20180528_103755_무쌍_오로치_3_-_초선_-_Awakening_Musou.jpg|Encircles flaming weapon in a vertical fashion slowly. Ends the attack with a pirouette kick that sends off electric surges followed by a shockwave-generating flip kick. The extension picks up the speed by having her hop around spinning with whip in hand before including additional hits. Image:진 삼국무쌍 7 맹장전 DX - 소교, 여포를 물리치다 20190210 144206.jpg Anti-Lolicon Image:20180528 105940 Diao Chan injured in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin & Warriors Orochi 4 Curse of the Demon Snake.jpg|Ares no Tenbin & Warriors Orochi 4 - Diao Chan kill 1, Asuto's Mother Rebirth Image:20180528 110053 Diao Chan injured in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin & Warriors Orochi 4 Curse of the Demon Snake.jpg|Ares no Tenbin & Warriors Orochi 4 - Diao Chan kill 2, Asuto's Mother Rebirth Image:20180528 110200 Diao Chan injured in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin & Warriors Orochi 4 Curse of the Demon Snake.jpg|Ares no Tenbin & Warriors Orochi 4 - Diao Chan kill 3, Asuto's Mother Rebirth Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Warriors Orochi 4 Characters Category:Antagonists in Warriors Orochi 4